


World Champion Dog Lover

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Dogs, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Puppy Bowl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Thanks to Phichit, Yuri is now the referee of the Puppy Bowl, as such, Yuri has been preparing himself for two full days of being in front of a camera, bad puns, and lots and lots of puppies... no one mentioned the gorgeous Olympic gold medalist who would be showing up with a puppy of his own
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Zine Promos [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Kudos: 65





	World Champion Dog Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet promo for "Paws!!! On Ice", https://yoidogsandcatszine.tumblr.com/ , because I love the Puppy Bowl

_"At only twenty minutes into the first quarter, we've got our first touchdown! Team Fluff's Java has tossed her toy across the goal and even seems to be doing a little victory dance! But Team Ruff's Blue is not to be outdone and is sneaking around the corner to steal a toy from defending champion Potato!"_

As soon as the all-clear was given, Phichit leaned back from his microphone, giving a thumb's up and grinning at his freind

"How was that?"

"Very authentic," Yuri snickered back, adjusting his glasses

"That's what we aim for~"

Yuri shook his head teasingly, unable to believe that somehow this was his life

He wasn't anything special, certainly not a TV personality or anything, but after the usual referee for the Puppy Bowl came down with a bad case of bronchitis, Phichit- the announcer for the fourth year in a row- had managed to call in a favor and gotten Yuri in as the replacement

Yuri still wasn't exactly sure how that had happened

"Do you think I should do the announcer voice when that ice skater gets here?"

"I think that might be a little cheesy," Yuri confessed, peering out at the "feild" to make sure that the puppies were playing nice

He'd have to go back out in a moment for the sake of the camera...

"Aww, too bad, have you watched his home video yet by the way? It's _so cute_ ,"

Yuri gave a non-commital shrug, trying to keep his attention on the puppies so he wouldn't think of the _far_ too beautifull ice skating _god_ who was bringing by one of the foster puppies later

Phichit had conveniently forgotten to mention that one of the foster parents was a damn near _supermodel_

Every year the Puppy Bowl managed to get a decently known celebrity to foster one of their competitors, and this year they had gotten an Olympic figure skater

Yuri wasn't really familiar with sports, never having had an interest in them, but after watching the initial video of Viktor with his foster dog, Yuri had gotten a little curious and decided to look up more about the athlete

This may very well have turned out to be a mistake

Viktor Nikiforov was much more than just a figure skater with alot of medals, he was the world's hottest dog lover

Yuri hadn't seen one single video of the guy's skating- not because he didn't want to, but because he had only started that little search last night and had spent most of his time watching videos featuring Viktor and dogs

Or about Viktor and dogs

Or from Viktor with dogs

Or-...

You get the picture

Yuri was pretty sure he knew more about Viktor's dog, Makkachin, than he knew about Viktor himself, although that wasn't really unusual considering Yuri had always loved dogs more than people anyway, but that wasn't the point

The point was that Yuri had spent most of his night falling in love with an apparent "living legend"- a title given to him by his fans- and his poodle, who Yuri was _completely_ sure was outrageously out of his league

He'd have to remember later to "thank" Phichit for giving him his first celebrity crush, because this was kind of awfull

"Uh, Yuri, one of the dogs is trying to eat the goal post,"

Blinking, Yuri cursed under his breath and hurried onto the "feild", gently prying the puppy off of the goal post and sitting down on the floor with him

"I know you're upset that the other team scored, but good sportsmanship is the key to being a good athlete,"

He wasn't sure if that little speech would make it on TV or not, considering the Puppy Bowl tended to prefer their audio to be considerably more pun-filled, but he was a bit off his game, thanks to his focus being on Viktor...

"Now don't _fur_ get to play nice, and get back in the game,"

This was the first time- the legitimate _first_ \- time Yuri had ever been surrounded by puppies and had his mind on something else, he wasn't really sure what to make of that...

Releasing the puppy back onto the "feild", he moved towards a corner where another puppy was currently hiding, apparently not a fan of the noise

...Or maybe just trying to take a nap, it was kind of unclear

"Yeah, I get it," Yuri sighed, settling down next to the puppy

"I don't always feel like socializing either,"

Actually, Yuri never really felt like socializing, but he had to keep it light-hearted

"But this is your only shot at the championship, and you'll regret not giving it your all if you don't give out there and give Team Ruff a _ruff_ time,"

God these puns were bad even for him....

After giving the puppy an encouraging little push back to the "feild", Yuri stood up again, catching sight of Phichit's enthusiastic waving across the room and presuming that to mean that the celebrity was there

So, with a deep breath, Yuri forced himself to work through his anxiety and hurry to the lobby to meet with Viktor and reclaim the little poodle puppy he had been fostering for the last few weeks

Upon arrival, Yuri came to the devastating conclusion that Viktor was even more gorgeous in person, but he could only focus on the skater's pretty face for a few moments, because after only a matter of seconds, his gaze flickered down to the little bundle of white Viktor was carrying

And unlike the "cool" facade Yuri hoped he was managing to craft for Viktor, he had _zero_ abilities to contain himself in front of a cute puppy

"Awwwww!!!!"

Yuri was close to outright _forgetting_ that Viktor was even there, his focus was too zeroed in on the little curly ball of fluff that was staring at him

"Hi baby, are you Elsa? Are you Elsa pretty girl?"

"I should certainly hope she is, otherwise I bought her the wrong bedazzled water bowl," Viktor laughed, wich successfully managed to draw Yuri's attention back to him again

"You.. bought her a bedazzled water bowl?"

Suddenly, the charming, thousand-watt smile Viktor had been wearing practically flickered off, instead turning into a sheepish, shy expression that Yuri- in his hours of video veiwing- had never caught on the skater's face before

"Ahh.... yes.... about that..... there's um... been a development,"

"...A development?" Yuri echoed slowly, eyebrows raised

That just... didn't really sound good....

And when Viktor's expression turned from shy to outright wincing, Yuri felt his stomach sink

What could possibly-?

"I can't give her to you, I'm sorry, I have to keep her!"

................. _Oh_

"Don't tell my coach I said this but he was right- I can't foster anything, I can't ever give them back," Viktor wimpered, hugging Elsa a little bit closer and rubbing his cheek against her face, a completely _melted_ look overtaking his expression when the affectionate little pup just leaned up and started licking his cheek

Yuri understood the torment perfectly

"I'm sorry, I know the deal was for me to foster her and then let her be adopted, but I just can't do it! She's just so sweet!!! And my Makkachin is so old but I can see how much she lights up and practically turns into that young pup again whenever Elsa is around, she carved out a place on my bed just for herself! How can I go back home and see that little nest she made without her in it?"

Viktor looked like he was about to cry, and Yuri had never identified with a human being more

"I-It's ok," he said slowly, hoping to calm Viktor's nerves a little

Wow, what a role reversal _that_ was, usually it was other people having to calm _Yuri_

"I mean... you're... far from the first foster parent to end up adopting your not-so-temporary furbaby, and since we film in October, most of the puppies get adopted by Febuary anyway, so um... we'll just tell the producers and they'll add Elsa into the 'already adopted' segment instead.... I'm sure you'll have to fill out some papperwork though-"

"That's fine!!"

All of a sudden, the beaming smile was back, and Yuri felt like he was being blasted by a ray of sunshine

"Oh I'm so glad it's ok, I was really worried there'd be some conflict there,"

"N-No you should be fine, in fact I'm going to adopt one of the dogs before we finish filming too, I'm just... torn between three of them right now and trying to make an impossible choice,"

"Wow, sounds like hell," Viktor chuckled

"It's a... special kind of hell yeah,"

Viktor took a step closer, his dazzling smile on full display again, wich was only made even more potent by the twelve-week-old puppy in his arms

God, Yuri was _doomed_

"Sooooo.... Elsa can still participate in the Puppy Bowl then?"

"Y-Yeah, um, we'd prefer it... since we already have her segment mostly ready anyhow,"

"Oh good, do you mind if I watch? I'm sure I sound like such a nutball but I just don't want to let her out of my sight yet, you know?"

"No that's reasonable, when I first got my dog I died a little inside everytime I was away from him, you can watch,"

"Oh good," Viktor breathed with releif, hugging Elsa a bit closer

"After you, dear _rufferee_ ,"

Yuri gave a nervous laugh, guiding Viktor back towards the studio where they were filming

"So um.... when do your competitions start? Do you think you'll be able to watch the Puppy Bowl when it airs?"

"Oh I'll make a point to watch it, even if I have to record it, though I don't usually have competitions in early Febuary,"

Viktor paused, biting back a laugh

"Typically my season starts in September,"

Yuri's face must have been twelve shades of red at that point

"O-Oh...."

"Not really a sports person are you?" Viktor teased playfully, at this point having moved to walk beside Yuri instead of behind him

"Um... no, sorry....."

"That's ok, it's not everyone's cup of tea," Viktor added with a shrug

"Um... do you mind if I ask.... how do you even manage to raise a twelve-week-old puppy when you're in the heart of the season like this? Don't you travel alot?"

"Well yes, this year I was lucky enough to be assigned the last qualifiers of the season, so I haven't had to travel _yet_ , though when I do it'll only be for a weekend and I'll be able to leave my dogs with a pet sitter I've been using for almost a decade,"

"Ah... still, you must barely sleep,"

"Oh yes, Elsie-ice has made sure about that, she's a very night night driven little creature," Viktor laughed, snuggling with the puppy again

Yuri couldn't help thinking that, travel aside, Elsa really couldn't have found a better forever home

"Enough about me though, what about you? What do you do when you aren't watching puppies play all day?"

"Um... watching puppies play all day," Yuri chuckled

"I actually own a doggy daycare,"

Viktor gasped as though that were the best news he had ever heard, his eyes wide and a beaming smile plastered over his face

"You do!? WOW!! That's amazing!!!!"

"Thanks," Yuri smiled back awkwardly, not sure how to respond to such enthusiasm, usually people barely gave his response the time of day, no one ever got that excited about his job, so this was..... _new_

"You're welcome!! That must be _so_ fun, I'd love to have a doggy daycare one day,"

"Really? I mean... it _is_ fun yeah, but it's alot of work too, alot of people don't think it's worth it,"

"I'm not alot of people," Viktor winked back, following Yuri into the studio

Yuri smiled back, a bit shyly, and stepped over to a table in the corner where he had set Elsa's "Team Fluff" bandana aside for her earlier

"Well, maybe you could come by some time and check the place out, you might like it, maybe Makkachin could stay there once in a wile, or even Elsa,"

Viktor smiled warmly as Yuri stepped closer and gently settled the bandana around Elsa's neck

"I would like that," he promised softly, reaching out with his free hand to curl gently around Yuri's, much to the other man's shock

"I would like that very much, will you be open tommorrow?"

"N-No, um.... we're filming again tommorrow.... the next day the daycare will be open will be Monday,"

"Monday then," Viktor agreed with a nod, leaning a little bit closer

"And perhaps we can meet up again... _before_ Monday, are you free tonight?"

Yuri was silent for a moment, his mouth having fallen open

....Was he hallucinating?

Was this real?

Was this actually happening?

"U-Um....... w-w-why?" Yuri squeaked, internally cringing at his response

Seriously, what was _wrong_ with him?

"So that we can get to know eachother a bit better?" Viktor laughed lightly in return, clearly amused by Yuri's uncertainty

Well, Yuri was glad that atleast one of them was

"I like you Yuri, I like you _alot_ , I can't remember the last time I met anyone who seemed interested in anything but my being a celebrity, you seem so genuine, and best of all, you like dogs almost as much as I do, what more could I possibly ask for in a person?"

Attractiveness, good humor, confidence... Yuri had a list

But he resisted the urge to actually say that

"So what do you say Yuri? Are you free tonight?"

Viktor looked so sincere and _hopefull_....

Even though Yuri was... _hesitant_... how could he say no?

"A-Alright, I mean-... yes... yes, I'm free,"

"Great," Viktor beamed

"Then shall we set something up?"

"S-Sure, just um... just let me get Elsa to... get her on the feild..."

With that, Yuri plucked the puppy and rushed away, his face as red as a cherry

"Yuri, are you ok?" Phichit asked with concern, eyebrows raised once he caught sight of the flustered look on his freind's face

"I think I'm in trouble Phichit," Yuri replied, glancing over his shoulder

"What's the matter?"

Yuri looked back, still every bit as red-faced as before

"I think I have a date with the world champion dog lover..."


End file.
